Numb and Cold Isolation
by Cheerful Dead
Summary: Latvia awakens from a nightmare to find another nightmare, but is it possible to be even more alone than he was in his dreams? some gore and torture of Latvia, though to be honest, who doesnt wanna torture little Latvia!
1. Chapter 1: Falling into darkness

**This is my first story I've ever written so it might not be any good. I always seem to be setting up stories in ****my head so I figured I might as well write one out. There might be some major flaws because I wrote it all out late one night and didn't feel like reading through it. Please give me reviews so I know whether or not to keep writing. This isn't a Yaoi! Though a tiny bit of it sort of is... It has Russia, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania. And I really don't know what to rate this so I'll just make it M. Please tell me if that's too high!**

* * *

><p><em>It's dark, and cold… I'm lying on a hard ground; it feels like cement, the cold seems to penetrate straight through my clothes and flesh, straight through to my bones. I push myself up and my whole body feels numb and heavy. I tilt my head up and squint, trying to see through the darkness. A shadow starts to become visible as my eyes adjust, and it's starting to look like a human or country. A sharp pain passes through my spine, disrupting the numb feeling and I try to suppress a scream, tensing up my whole body and clenching my eyes shut. When I open my eyes I see my brother, Lithuania standing over me, he has a mournful look on his face and he seems to pity me. I try to ask him what's wrong but no sound comes out, another figure is forming behind him, my other brother, Estonia, he is wearing the same expression and looking down on me. I try to get up to approach them but my legs won't work, all I end up doing is crashing back down on the hard cement. Suddenly my brothers start to turn and walk away, their eyes seemingly dragged away from my state of confusion. I reach out but end up falling on my face, everything begins to blur and I'm surrounded by darkness again.<em>

Latvia sat bolt upright, taking in his surroundings realizing he was back in his bed, his familiar thick blanket wrapped around him and the comforting feeling of his well-known mattress and pillow lightly pushing against him. He laid back into his calming surroundings and rolled on his side, beginning to fall back asleep. Suddenly he felt something brush, slowly up his leg to his hip, he jumped back up and turned to see Russia lying next to him, a small smile on his face not matching his cold eyes as they locked onto poor little Latvia.

"You had a bad dream, да? Not to worry, I am here to comfort you. Will you confide in me so I can help?"

Latvia stared, frozen for a brief second, before his shaking abruptly began again and he flung himself onto his side again, facing away from Russia, and forced his eyes shut, chant to himself, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wa-" Latvia gasped as a hand cut him off, tightening around his frail neck.

"It's not polite to ignore people, now is it little Latvia?" the hand clamped tighter around Latvia's neck and another hand began stroking the petrified boy's head.

Latvia struggled to get enough air to reply, from experience he knew that Russia was not very patient and if he didn't get an audible reply he would force one out. "S-s-s-sorry!" Latvia finally said, eyes beginning to water.

The hand let go and Latvia let in a fast, rough, breath that burned. Suddenly he felt hands grab his shoulders and swiftly flip him towards the older man, causing a sharp pain to rip down his spine and making him cry out.

Russia seemed to either not notice the young boy's cry, or he didn't care, "Now, you will tell me what is wrong, да?" His smile failed to reach his eyes yet again as he began stroking the quivering boy's hair again.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry but I c-c-ca-can't re-remember what it w-w-was about." Latvia replied quickly, his damaged throat and shaking making it difficult to form the words.

"That is too bad, but why do you look so sad? You're supposed to smile when people offer you comfort and your much cuter when you smile, here, let me help you." Russia reached up and grabbed the edges of Latvia's mouth and stretched his face, the boy's lips where still chapped from sleeping and they began to crack and bleed and his sobbing grew louder. "Now that looks much better, да? If I let go can you smile on your own?" It was less of a question and more of an order.

Latvia slightly nodded in response and the hands released his cheeks and he made sure to hold his mouth as close to the position it was being held in as possible, fearing the punishment he would receive if he didn't obey. He began to feel something pressing against his thigh and when he tried to move away from it he was suddenly grabbed and pulled closer until it was hard to breathe again.

"Your shaking feels so nice, little one. But why are you crying? Does smiling not make you happy?" Russia's childlike innocence lay on his face as he looked at the small boy forcing a smile, sobbing, and shaking beyond belief all at the same time. "I know what will make you happy!" He suddenly grabbed Latvia's vital regions and squeezed very hard, the boy began to scream, wishing to return to the world of his nightmare, the idea of being alone was beginning to look very appealing to the small country as Russia began tightening his grip. "What happened to your smile little one? Here, let's make sure it doesn't go away again, да?" he grabbed a pocket knife off of the bedside table.

"P-please no! I-I-I'm sorry! I'll s-s-smile!" Latvia begged he forced another smile and could taste his tears. He tried to squirm out of Russia's grasp but only succeeded in making the larger country wrap his leg around the young boy to help hold him in place.

"Don't you want to be perpetually happy, little Latvia? Maybe it will help you stop shivering all the time!" He grabbed the small country's chin and turned it so they were face to face. He slid the knife into the boy's mouth and began to push it against the inside of his mouth, the boy could taste blood.

Suddenly the room was flooded with light, Latvia looked over to the door to see his brothers standing in the doorway, their concerned looks scanning the room before resting on the bed where Russia was holding him down and slowly cutting through the boy's cheek. Latvia gave them a pleading look as tears ran down his face, mixing with the blood from his cheek.

Russia's head quickly turned to them and in a low voice he said, "Interfere and you will get the same punishment." The two brothers exchanged looks quickly, before looking back at their younger brother with a sorrowful, apologetic look on their face as they turned around and began to walk back out of the room. The door swung closed again and Latvia was once again left in darkness.

Suddenly the burning pain traveling through his cheek felt numb, and the sharp pain in his spine felt simply like a tingling sensation, dancing along his back. The hand had returned to tighten around his vital regions but it stopped hurting, and began to just feel like slight pressure. His shaking subsided and he lay motionless, the tears stopped falling and his body went limp.

"There is no reason to be sad little one, I will always be here, да?" the older man said, no kindness in his voice or on his face. It wasn't comfort, it was a reminder that there was no escape, that there was no one who cared about him, no one to save him, and that all those he had considered close had left him to rot in this nightmare. He was completely, and utterly alone, and despite the situation he was trapped in, he felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I realize how messed up I am... this isn't that bad but I was in a good mood when I wrote this... I love little Latvia so much!^^ I just wanna squish him until his guts come out his mouth! And I love Russia a bunch too! his personality is like a small child mixed with Darth Vader, innocent but crazed with power and he always suddenly switches between them. Also I've always thought Lithuania is too sweet and that if he was faced with anything he would crack and only care about himself, or maybe that's just me... and Estonia just kinda stays quiet and follows Lithuania's lead to stay out of trouble. If I do make another chapter to this I'm gonna have Estonia see how Lithuania has frozen and step up. Oh and there is a story behind the cutting the cheeks, it wasn't just ripping off batman; dark night, when I got my tonsils removed the nurse's hand "slipped" and she cut a line from the edge of my mouth up almost to my cheekbone and it went through in a couple spots, and I hated how it looked even with the stitches for so long that the little bit of death the kid in my inclined me to use a razor to cut the other side to match... then i had to go through all the psychologists who thought I did it because I was depressed and all that and they wouldn't listen to my reason so I just stopped saying anything and would not cooperate... finally they deemed me "cured" and I only had to go once every two months or so. I was a strange child... anyways... back to the story, I was gonna add Belarus in but that seemed just too predictable, maybe in the next chapter if there is one, maybe... I love you all! Now please tell me how my writing is and whether or not I should continue writing!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A dim light in the distance

**Ok I decided to continue this. I wrote this out this morning and haven't read through it so it may suck. Decided to be a little nice to little Latvia for once. Maybe I can glue him back together after I broke him in the last chapter... but everyone knows duct tape fixes everything so maybe we could try that! guess that would kinda turn into bondage though... guess I'll just use needles and thread and a LOT of bandages!^^ enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The two older brothers waited outside their little brother's room the next morning, fearing Russia's punishment if they barged in before being given permission. They were shaking, fearing what they would find in the room after the sadistic man left. They heard footsteps inside the room, slowly but loudly approaching the door, the brothers jumped up and attempted to look as though they had been working. The door opened and Russia calmly and steadily walked out of the room and down the hall with a smirk on his face, never reaching his eyes. As soon as the older man turned the corner the brothers dove to the door and opened it. "Hey… Latvia?" Lithuania asked, slowly opening the door and peering into the room. It was dark and he couldn't make out anything in the room, "are you alright…?" He opened the door further to allow the light from the hallway to shine in on the room, the light fell onto the bed where the small, frail boy was laying. The covers where pulled up covering most of his body, but of what they could see, most of his skin was covered in long, deep gashes and some of his flesh was peeled off. Lithuania's eyes moved upwards to his brother's face, the small boy's eyes where opened wide and were blankly staring straight at the door, and even through the smile carved onto his small, delicate face you could see the sorrow. Estonia pulled the door further open so he could see in as well.<p>

"Latvia!" he screamed and ran into the room, leaving his brother standing by the door, frozen. Estonia saw his little brother's chest slowly but evenly rising and falling. He reached out and wiped some of the blood of the boy's face. He turned his head to Lithuania, who was still standing in the doorway, "we have to wash out the wounds before they get infected." he said, moving his hand under his younger brother's shoulders and legs to lift him up, "can you get the door for me?" he called to his brother, trying to break him out of his trancelike state.

Lithuania jumped and ran to the door to the bathroom, opening it so his brothers could walk through. "Is he alr-" he was stopped midsentence by Latvia's heal lolling back to look straight at him, blank eyes boring into him. He swallowed his horror and ran to the bedside table to grab the knife to help them get the tattered remains of the boy's nightgown off of him. He ran back into the bathroom to help his brother. Estonia was resting Latvia in the bathtub, being careful not to cause the small boy any unnecessary pain. "Here," he handed the knife to his brother, "this should help with the clothes." he got a murmur of thanks in reply.

"Were going to need to sew up the wounds… can you get some thread and a strong needle?" Lithuania shivered at this but complied. When he returned, all of the small boy's ripped clothes were removed and Estonia was slowly dragging a soaking wet washcloth along the wounds, flinching and waiting for his little brother's back to arch up and him to scream in agony, but there was no response. He grabbed the needle and thread from his brother and bent the needle into a "C" shape. He proceeded to thread the needle and tie a knot at the end of the string; he then placed the needle against the small boys cheek, cringing as the skin resisted before the needle popped through. He continued, waiting for his brother to regain consciousness and start screaming. When he was done he put some antibacterial all over the wounds covering the boy's body and started to wrap the wounds, but his hands where shaking so much he just kept dropping the bandages.

"Here, I can do that." Lithuania stepped forward and grabbed the strips of fabric from his brother. He wrapped the bindings all over his little brother's body securely before looking back up at his younger brother's face, there were tears running down his face and he was genuinely smiling at him. Lithuania smiled back, his eyes starting to tear up as well, as he leaned forward to kiss his brother's forehead. "I'm so sorry…"

The boy was carried out of the room in clean clothes and through the hall into Estonia's room, where he was set on the bed and blankets where wrapped around him. "thank you." he said. The other two boys jumped when their little brother finally spoke, then they both apologized again, gently stroked his head and walked out of the room to get back to work before Russia got suspicious of their absences.

* * *

><p><strong>Strange how this chapter is so much nicer than the last one... even though I'm in a really sucky mood today cuz my dog died. Guess emotions don't really work for me anyways cuz I can't cry and found myself giggling when we heard it was her spleen that was killing her because it was growing really fast. I have a plush bunny named spleen that I carry around with me all the time and love beyond belief. Anyways... don't you just go, dawww! when Latvia starts to smile? just makes you want to destroy all the hope he's built up with his brothers saving him then offer him more hope and crush it again!^^ please comment and tell me how my writing is! I really have no idea... I've truly never written before now...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A new warmth in the cold

**I finally got time to write the last chapter, I felt bad leaving Latvia so at ease in the last chapter so I just had to ruin everything for him. Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>Latvia leaned back into the cushy comforting pillows on his brother's bed and relaxed, letting his eyes close and letting himself slowly slip into sleep. He could smell the fragrance of the cleaning detergent Lithuania had used on the bed sheets and they just helped him slip further into relaxation. He flinched a little when he shifted his weight and put pressure on one of the many cuts but soon the pain subsided and he slid ever further into sleep.<p>

Suddenly Latvia heard the door creak open and someone step in. Then he heard the door close again and the sound of a deadbolt locking. His eyes fluttered open as he looked over at the door and started to scream only to be cut off by the white pain from the stitches on his cheeks. Russia was standing by the side of the bed with an evils smirk on his face.

"What did your meddling big brothers do to the wonderful gift I gave you? You don't look nearly as happy with those ugly stitches on your cute little face." He reached over and grabbed one of the tied off ends of the thread and pulled on it. Latvia cried out as he felt it rip through his skin he felt the blood begin to pour down his jaw and neck.

Latvia tried something he had never tried before and knew would not end well but it was his last option. He flung his leg out from under the comforter and used all the strength he could muster to kick the larger man away from him.

Russia, unused to people fighting back, stumbled backwards, still holding on to the thread and ripping out two more stitches from Latvia's cheek. He looked back to the small boy, his lavender eyes now glowing with anger, the smile still on his face, "Is that how you treat your master? I am only trying to help you little one, да?" he jerked his hand back, ripping out the rest of the stitches on one side. Latvia cried out again, his voice garbled by the blood. The larger man grabbed the other side and ripped that out as well, his smile growing at the shriek the small boy let out. The rough edges of the holes in the smaller countries cheeks gushing out blood.

"We can't have your screaming attracting the attention of your meddling brothers now can we?" He ripped off some of the bandages around the small boy's arm, causing the wounds to start bleeding again, and stuffed most of them into his mouth, and wrapped the last long piece a couple times around the back of his head to hold it in place. Latvia could taste the antibacterial on the cloth as it mixed with the blood gushing everywhere. The tears were running from his eyes burning at the wounds.

Russia crawled on top of the small boy, putting his legs on either side of him, and pulled Latvia's chin up, "Now let me find out a little about you, what are your fears, besides me, of course." He pulled out a lighter and flicked it a couple times before a small flame lit up. "You fear fire, да?" He held out the flame and slowly brought it closer to the small country's ear, watching as the boy jolted away from it as it scorched his flesh. "I knew you would be afraid of fire! Many other people seem to be afraid of it, I don't quite understand it though…" He pulled off his glove with his teeth and held his hand above the flame, watching as his skin began to bubble up, his smile suddenly became sincere, "It feels warm…"

He snapped out of his trance and locked his eyes back on Latvia, the boy didn't know what to think, he somehow felt sorry for the large country, the country that had caused him so much pain, that had made him and his brothers cower in fear, he had been truly alone his entire life, alone in the cold. He inadvertently brought his hand up and lightly brushed the larger man's cheek. Russia jumped slightly at the unfamiliar feeling before leaning into the hand, eyes slowly closing, "It feels so very warm… why is it warm…?" his eyes drifted open again as he looked at the little country underneath him, questioningly.

All Latvia could do was stare back, even without the cloth in his mouth, he would have no idea what to say. Despite the pain coursing through his entire body, he slowly sat up, towards Russia, and wrapped his arms around the larger man. Russia, again, jolted back for a brief second before leaning forward into the hug, wrapping his arms around the small nation, pushing him back into the pillows, now soaked in blood. "It's…so…warm…" Latvia felt warm tears on his shoulder, was Russia crying…?

He felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach, Russia leaned back, smile gone and tears running down his face, "The warmth… it's too much… when the warmth is taken away, it will be colder than before…" Latvia looked down to see a pocket knife in his stomach, the shock still keeping him from feeling the majority of the pain.

Russia stayed with Latvia until the end, watching as the small nation bleed out, slowly becoming paler and paler, breaths becoming further and further apart, until all signs of life left him. He sat there, staring at the motionless body until there was a knock at the door, "Latvia? Can we come in? We brought you some food." It was Lithuania. He heard someone try to open the door before realizing that it was locked, "Latvia, are you alright?" he asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"Russia! Leave him alone! Open the door right this instant!" It was Estonia this time, he had finally pieced it together, "Don't you dare hurt him or I-" he was cut off by Russia opening the door, his tears gone but the mournful look still on his face as he slowly walked past the two brothers and down the hall again.

Estonia was the first to run into the room again, he felt light headed as he saw how pale his brother was and the knife still embedded in his stomach. The mangled small body lying motionless, his chest not rising and falling with breaths, and the pool of blood dripping down from the bed and pooling on the floor. Estonia felt for a pulse and found none, Lithuania walked around his brother who had fallen to the ground in shock, eyes beginning to water, and pulled the blanket up over the small country's head. Letting the tears fall down his face and onto the soaked red blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually added somewhat fluff to the story, of course it was kinda twisted and only two paragraphs but still, wow... and I think Latvia was a OOC at the end but he was low on blood so I'm gonna say it was ok. I don't have any excuses for Russias OOC parts though... oh well. And I'm really unhappy with Lithuania and Estonia at the end for some reason but I couldn't figure out how to change it... This is the last chapter of the story so hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm really happy with how well I did so I think I'm going to continue writing. <strong>


End file.
